When it Happened
by followmedown97
Summary: Kyo is pondering about when he first started to love Yuki, and Yuki has something he wants to say to Kyo. I was going to rate this k  but I say damn in here twice, so, just to be safe it's T.
1. Kyo's POV

**When it happened.**

I don't really remember when I first started to feel like this, when my feelings toward him started to change. I can't really remember if I truly hated him or not, I just remember the blind rage I had once felt for him. My eyes have been opened to him, and part of me, well, most of me, never, ever want to go back to that blind rage, never to have my eyes closed again. I guess love is not the only thing that is blind in this world.

I just can't fight him anymore. Believe me, I try to fight, but my body refuses, and my mind wonders to things about his body, bad, bad thoughts that I try to keep out, but they always sneak in. This has gotten to the point where I do my very best to avoid him, but I think he is on to me. He looks at me every now and again, not that I really mind him looking at me, it's just that he is always curious. He most likely thinks that I am up to something, just scheming.

I still call him damn rat though, you know, when I do encounter him, but it's never harsh, it's more, ugh, playful, I guess.

"Kyo?" Speak of the devil, or would I call him an Angel?

"Hm?" I mumble, still staring at the sky.

"I'd like to talk with you." He said as he slowly made his way up the rest of the ladder onto the roof, not taking his eyes off of me.

"What about?" I mumble, finally tearing my eyes from the darkening blue sky to look up at his beautiful face, his violet hair slightly covering his eyes.

"You." He said slowly.

I tore my face away from his, "Me? What about me?"

He sat down next to me, positioned so he could see me. "You've been avoiding me." He stated bluntly.

I blanched. "What? W-What gave to that idea, you damn rat." I looked away, so he couldn't see me blush.

"Well, for one, you don't try to pick fights with me anymore. Another reason would be that you have been locking yourself in your room for about a month. Would you mind explaining?"

I turned to look at him, staring into his deep violet eyes, almost loosing myself in them. "Why do you care what I do and what I don't?"

He blushed slightly. "Why do I care?" He said lowly.

I nodded, sitting up slowly, facing him, sitting cross-legged.

"Well Kyo, I-" Toru cut him off.

"Yuki, Kyo! Dinner is ready if you are hungry!" Yuki's head drooped.

"I'll tell you later." He said, quickly standing up and going down the ladder. I starred at the ladder. What just happened?

I climbed my way down the ladder and to the dinning room, taking my seat next to Yuki, who didn't look at me at all through out dinner.

After dinner was over I made my way up to my room, laying down on my bed and staring at my ceiling.

I closed my eyes, remembering what had happened on the roof.

"_I'd like to talk with you." He said as he slowly made his way up the rest of the ladder onto the roof, not taking his eyes off of me._

"_What about?" I mumble, finally tearing my eyes from the darkening blue sky to look up at his beautiful face, his violet hair slightly covering his eyes._

"_You." He said slowly._

_I tore my face away from his, "Me? What about me?"_

_He sat down next to me, positioned so he could see me. "You've been avoiding me." He stated bluntly._

_I blanched. "What? W-What gave to that idea, you damn rat." I looked away, so he couldn't see me blush._

"_Well, for one, you don't try to pick fights with me anymore. Another reason would be that you have been locking yourself in your room for about a month. Would you mind explaining?"_

_I turned to look at him, staring into his deep violet eyes, almost loosing myself in them. "Why do you care what I do and what I don't?"_

_He blushed slightly. "Why do I care?" He said lowly._

_I nodded, sitting up slowly, facing him, sitting cross-legged._

"_Well Kyo, I-" _

"_Well Kyo, I-"_

"_Kyo, I-"_

"_Kyo,"_

"_I-"_

What had he been trying to tell me?

"Kyo? Are you awake?" My eyes shot open, as I sat up fast.

"Huh? What?" I rubbed my eyes, I must have fallen asleep.

"Are you okay? Did I scare you?" He was standing next to my bed.

"Huh, uh, no." I was still rubbing my left eye.

"Okay, good." He sighed, gesturing as if to ask if he could sit down.

I nodded, scooting so he could sit.

We sat there in silence for a while, I could tell he was staring at me.

"There was something I wanted to tell you." I looked over at him, suddenly remembering what I had been thinking about before I fell asleep.

"Okay." I said, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Well, I wanted to say that, well." He looked down at him hands.

I cocked my head to the side, waiting for him to continue, doing my best not to get my hopes up.

"Well, Kyo…" He seemed to be having trouble figuring out what he was going to say, it was either going to be really good, or really bad, because I have never seen him stumble over his words like this. "Kyo, you see, the thing is, I… I care about you." He mumbled.

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I said, leaning closer as if to hear better.

He lifted up his head, staring at me for a little, before bringing his face closer to mine and whispering "I said, I care about you."

I smiled as he placed his lips on mine, trying to put all of his feelings into that one kiss. It was both passionate and gentle. It was slow and fast.

He pulled away, "I'll take it that you feel the same then?"

I stared into his eyes before laughing, "Just shut up and kiss me." He laughed to, though it was kind of more of a low chuckle as he brought his face back to mine, this one was a little less passionate than the last, but still amazing.

We spent the rest of the night laying on my bed, staring at each other and just talking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terribly sorry for the crappy story line, but if anyone wants to read this in Yuki's P.O.V. please, feel free to tell me.<strong>_


	2. Yuki's POV

**When it Happened**

Why did he have to look so cute to me? Stupid cat. Ever since he stopped trying to pick fights with me, and stopped calling me a damn rat with so much hatred, I started to notice things about him. Like how he scrunches up his nose when he is doing homework, or how he purrs when he is happy or really enjoys some of Torhu's food. He also tilts he head slightly to the side when he is confused or frustrated.

The stupid cat also has this well toned, drop dead gorgeous, tanned body. Ugh, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't get him out of my head. What makes things worse is I think he is avoiding me. I hate it. Ever since he stopped fighting me and stuff, I just want to be near him now, to see his face, hear his voice, hell, just everything about him.

"Hey Torhu?" I spoke, looking up at the clumsy women.

"Huh?" She looked back at me from the food she was preparing. "Yes Yuki?"

"Uh, do you know where Kyo is?" I tried not to blush as she thought for a second.

"Uh, yeah! I think he is on the roof." She smiled at me before turning her attention back on the food.

"Okay, thank you." I mumbled as I made my way up to the roof.

When I reached the top of the latter I saw him. He seemed to be deep in thought. God, he looked so damn adorable! I blushed, brushing off the perverted thoughts that crept into my head. I was spending to much time with Shigure.

Well, here it goes. "Kyo?" He jumped a little, but didn't look at me.

"Hm?" I heard him mumble.

"I'd like to talk with you." I stated, climbing onto the roof, keeping my eyes on him the whole time.

"What about?" He asked me, finally moving his eyes from the night sky to make eye contact with me. His face was so beautiful, the moons light making his tanned face seemingly glow in it.

"You." I stated slowing, trying to control the blush I could feel wanting to come out.

He looked away from me. "Me? What about me?"

I sat down next to him, positioned perfectly so I could see his face. "You've been avoiding me." I decided to be blunt with it. I really didn't like that he was avoiding me, I needed to know why.

His face scrunched up in confusion. "What? W-what gave you that idea, you damn rat." He looked away again, hiding his face from me. Strange.

"Well, for one, you don't try to pick fights with me anymore. Another reason would be that you have been locking yourself in your room for about a month. Would you mind explaining?" He turned and stared into my eyes for a moment.

"Why do you care what I do and what I don't?" Oh god, he had a point, I blushed.

"Why do I care?" I asked in a low voice.

He nodded sitting up from his laying position to face me sitting cross-legged, his hands in the gap between his legs and his... I shouldn't finish that thought.

"Well Kyo I-" Torhu cut me off.

"Yuki, Kyo! Dinner is ready if you are hungry!" I dropped my head. 'I care about you.' I finished in my head. "I'll tell you later." I announced, standing up quickly and making my way down the ladder and to the table.

'Damn, Torhu has the worst timing.' I heard Kyo climb down the ladder as well and took his seat next to me at the table.

All through dinner I was too embarrassed to look at him. When dinner was done, Kyo excused himself and made his way up to his room.

Whelp, it's now or never. I made my way up to the rooms as well, stopping when I got in front of Kyo's door.

I took a deep breath and entered, he didn't seem to notice, he was just laying there, maybe he was asleep?

"Kyo? Are you awake?" I spoke, watching him as he shot up into a sitting position.

"Huh? What?" He mumbled, rubbing his eye. Why did he have to be so damn cute!

"Are you okay? Did I scare you?" I asked, making my way over to his bed. I've never seen him act like that.

"Huh, uh, no." He was still rubbing his eye, and I was trying to push perverted thoughts out of my head again. I really need to stop hanging out with Shigure.

"Okay, good." I sighed, asking if I could take a seat next to him with my hands.

He nodded, scooting over slightly so I could sit. Thank god he stopped rubbing his eye.

We just kind of, sat there, not talking. I was looking at him, trying to figure out how to tell him how I felt.

"There was something I wanted to tell you," I mumbled, and he looked over at me for the first time since I woke him up. He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Okay." He sounded encouraging.

"Well, I wanted to say that, well." Oh god, how do I phrase this. He cocked his head to the side, curious. Damn, he wasn't making this any easier.

"Well, Kyo..." Why was I having so much trouble coming up with words to say? "Kyo, you see, the thing is, I," I paused, here it goes. "I care about you." I practically whispered. I could seem him starting to smile.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked, leaning closer to me, oh how I wanted to kiss him.

I started to move closer to him, and whispered "I said, I care about you."

I could feel him smiling as I pressed my lips against him. Dammit, he heard me the first time. I put all my feelings into this kiss, hoping he didn't reject me. It was passionate and gentle, slow and fast. All that I really cared about though, was that he was kissing me back with the same passion.

I pulled back. "I'll take it you feel the same then?" I was rather smug.

He stared into my eyes for a while before he started to laugh. "Just shut up and kiss me." I chuckled softly, he could be really demanding sometimes, but none-the-less, I placed my lips against his for the second time that night. It was not quite as passionate as the first, but still felt pretty good. I could kiss him all day. He tasted of peppermints.

The rest of the night was spent laying on his bed, staring into each others eyes and just, talking and getting to know one another better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this from Yuki's P.O.V. I am going to be also doing an Epilogue.<strong>_


End file.
